Harry Potter: Master of Death Returns
by Unown1224
Summary: we all know that Harry died towards the end of Deathly Hallows and meets Dumble-dork. But what if at the end of their discussion a shadowy figure appears and proceeds to tell Harry about all the things Dumble-dork has done to the poor boy... and AU of an Evil Dumbledore and a Master of Death Harry...Slytherin!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore Manipulative!Weasleys...NOT A CROSSOVER
1. Chap 1: Kings Cross

**_I own none of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I owned I would be rich and would be swimming in money._**

Chapter 1: Kings Cross

He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching.

Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore.

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small soft thumping of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed is his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them...

He stood up, looking around. Was he in some great Room of Requirement? The longer he looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist...

Harry turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide- open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for-

He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed- looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

"You cannot help."

He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue.

"Harry." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk."

Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half- moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he had remembered it. And yet...

There was a fearful look in his eyes, as if somebody were to attack him out of nowhere

_**A/N sorry I can't write this anymore, if you want to know what Dumbledore said read the book, cuz im too lazy to write all of that dialogue**_

_Time skip to after he explains everything to Harry_

"So now you know my dear boy, about my plan." Dumbledore said calmly. A chill ran up Harry's spine as the platform became cold. Dumbledore's voice lost its confidence "Sorry but I must now take my leave."

{But Albus, you forgot the best part of your little story,} a voice, so gravely and broken, said {you know, the part where you ruined this young man's childhood}

_**A/N Thanks for reading plz review  
**_

3


	2. Chap 2: The Entrance of Death

I remind you. **I DO NOT OWN **_**HARRY POTTER**_** J.K. ROWLING does. **

Chapter 2: The Entrance of Death

Before:

_{But Albus, you forgot the best part of your little story,} _a voice, so gravely and broken, said _{you know, the part where you ruined this young man's childhood}_

Now: Harry POV

Both Dumbledore and I heard the voice speak again but from behind us, **{Dumble-dork how did you escape from the chamber?}** we turned around to face the voice, but there was nobody there. **{Dumb-as-a-door ANSWER ME. HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE CHAMBER?}** Shouted the disembodied voice.

I turned to look at Dumbledore and asked him "Professor what are they talking about and what did they mean by you ruining my childhood?" Dumbledore replied slowly "I have no idea my boy."

_The eyes, they never lie_ said a voice in my head. I know that if you hear voices inside your head that something is obviously wrong, but I had this gut feeling to do as it says so I did. I looked at my Ex-Headmaster eye-to-eye and all I saw was a mixture of fear and confidence. _Look closer and deeper _the voice in my head said again. This time I came across a wall strong enough to stop a grenade. _Let me help you…boost de potentia animi _whispered the voice and with a slight tingle I felt as if I had enough strength to take down a small army, and with a small push the wall started crumbled and Dumbledore winced "Harry my boy please stop whatever you are doing this instan-" a rush of wind came and Dumbledore suddenly could not speak.

As I continued breaking the wall until there was no trace of it anywhere, what I found shook my bones. It was a memory of Dumbledore (the one I'm looking at right now) watching a younger version of himself send Avada Kedava again and again at a young girl who I recognized from the painting in Hog's head as his sister Ariana.

I jumped back in horror as I looked at my ex-headmaster. "S-sir t-tell m-me the t-truth," I stuttered "W-what are th-they talking ab-about." In his eyes I saw a fusion of suspicion and fear. "I have already told you my boy. I don't know." He said. The wind picked up again and the temperature dropped until I saw a mysterious figure that resembled a Dementor with skeletal hands and a hood. Its black cloak swirled in a miniature cyclone of wind.** {LIES} **screamed the hooded figure and they started throwing gusts of wind at Dumbledore. It waved its skeletal hands at Dumbledore and muttered **{**_**Notam per mendacium**_**}**

Dumbledore screamed in pain as the words _I will not tell lies_ was burned onto the back of his hand and up his arms. "STOP!" I shouted at the hooded figure "PLEASE STOP." It then turned to look at me and said **{as you wish} **then he pointed at Dumbledore and muttered **{**_**Quiescat**_**} **instantly Dumbledore stopped screaming. **{I must return him to the chamber of fear, where he belongs} **It said. I asked it "what do you mean?" the only response I got was **{All will be explained later} **then it started waving its hands and muttered **{**_**Ad inceptum tuum timoribus**_**}** with a gasp Dumbledore disappeared into the shadows. I called out to the hooded figure "Tell me what is your name?" with a chattering sound that I figured was a laugh it said **{that is easy enough. My name is Death.}**

**A/N I am sorry if my Latin is crap but here are the translations of the spells**

**[Boost the power of the mind:** **boost de potentia animi]**

**[Brand with lies:** **Notam per mendacium]**

**[Cease:** **Quiescat]**

**[Return to your fears:** **Ad inceptum tuum timoribus]**

**A/N thx 4 reading please tell me if I made any mistakes**


	3. Author's notes

**Sorry for not posting sooner it's just that things are happening irl and I don't have enough time to write but just so that you people know the next chapter will be posted on Saturday**

**I can't decide a pairing for this fic so im letting you decide so tell me what is should be. but just know that Harry/Ginny and Harry/Heromine is not allowed and there is going to be one new oc and yes there can be some gay ships...****im kind of a yaoi fan...**

**on a different note should harry accept the handshake from draco malfoy or not? its up to you**

**Here is a sneek peek at the new chapter**

"D-death!?"Harry stuttered "B-but that means that I'm d-dead…" Death let out another laugh {Of course your dead you got hit with Avada Kedava} "B-but Dumbledore sai-" Harry started but Death shouted {WHAT DUMBLE-FUCK SAID WAS A LIE TO MAKE YOU GO BACK} once Death calmed down Harry asked "go back where?" Death looked away from the malnourished boy and whispered {back to the life you just left}

Then Death looked towards Harry and before Harry could ask what he meant Death said {but we are getting of track here, remember when you asked Dumble-dork what I meant about him ruining your childhood} all Harry could do was nod, Death then continued {I shall tell you all about it in a series of questions then memories}

**that chapter will be part 1 of 2 parts then finaly our poor Harry will be taken out of the influence of dumble-fuck**

**please send a review with your pairing choice**

**Anyway Unown1224 out **


	4. Chap 3: The crimes of Albus Dumbledore

I** remind you I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**I am also that this took so long as I had to read the entire trilogy again to find the missing holes**

Chapter 3: The Crimes of Albus Dumbledore

Before:

I called out to the hooded figure "Tell me what is your name?" with a chattering sound that I figured was a laugh it said **{that is easy enough. My name is Death.}**

Now: 3rd POV

"D-death!?"Harry stuttered "B-but that means that I'm d-dead…" Death let out another laugh **{Of course your dead you got hit with **_**Avada Kedava**_**} **"B-but Dumbledore sai-" Harry started but Death shouted** {WHAT DUMBLE-FUCK SAID WAS a LIE TO MAKE YOU GO BACK}** once Death calmed down Harry asked "go back where?" Death looked away from the malnourished boy and whispered **{back to the life you just left}**

Then Death looked towards Harry but before Harry could ask what he meant Death said **{but we are getting of track here, remember when you asked Dumble-dork what I meant about him ruining your childhood} **all Harry could do was nod, Death then continued **{I shall tell you all about it in a series of questions then memories}**. Harry looked at death and said "How do I know if you're telling the truth or not." Death let out a little sigh and said **{I Death god of death swear on the river Styx that what I'm about to say to one Harry James Potter is nothing but the truth.}** with a loud clap of thunder a wave of magic entered Death's body binding him to his oath.

Death surprised Harry by muttering **{**_**revelare**_**}** then snapping his fingers and slowly his body (the one that looked like a Dementor) melted into a much more cute and scruffy look; a pale seventeen year old with ebony black hair and deep dark eyes wearing a black skull t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame and a aviators jacket with a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged all the right places, he would have passed for mortal except the wings that sprouted from back; they were huge with a ten foot wingspan in both directions **[****A/N to picture him just picture Nico di Angelo* but with black wings]**. When he spoke his voice was so melodic that Harry could not help but listen to every word he said "Harry if I can ask, what do you see? And be honest." Harry could not help but say "A very hot seventeen year old with gorgeous wings." He blushed when he realized what he just said. Death chuckled at his obvious state and just said "that is very interesting but nonetheless this is my true form and in this form I am called either Thanatos or Letus. So I would like you to refer me to one or the other."

Then Thanatos did another thing that surprised Harry, out of a pocket from his aviators jacked he pulled out a pile of muggle questionnaire cards and started "question one why did Dumble-dork make your parents leave the safety of potter manor (which has an enchantment that lets only people that are related to the potter clan enter) and make them move to Godrics-hollow then manipulate them into giving the secret-keepership to a traitorous rat other than Padfoot or James himself?" And before Harry could answer Thanatos flipped the card over and read "Because he wanted your parents dead." That left Harry speechless.

Thanatos continued "question two why did he not give Sirus Black a trial because as Chief Worlock he can order a trail and with his penisive he could have showed both his and Sirius's memories to show that he is innocent." he looked at harry and said "Because he wanted you to go to your abusive relatives so that they could turn you into a proper weapon for Dumble-dork." Thanatos took a breath and continued

"Question three. Why is it that Minerva McGongall **[****A/N I don't know if I spelled it correctly so tell me the real spelling if you know] **didn't question your Hogwarts letter that was addressed to 'under the stairs'. Well it is because she was obliviated by Dumb-as-a-door." Harry gasped as he heard that Dumbledore, the man that Harry had looked up to as a model for the last seven years, had obliviated professor McGonagall** [A/N still don't know if that is how you spell it] **Thanatos looked at Harry with an apologetic look and said "This is taking too long." He pointed his fingers and muttered_ "Videantur quae est vetiti_."

Suddenly images and memories of Dumbledore planning Harry's entire life. The first memory was that of Dumbledore getting the prophecy from Trelawney, but something was different instead of the prophecy that Dumbledore gave him, she was saying something like this…

…_The one with the power to vanquish the lords both light and dark approaches…  
…Born to those under the curse of betrayal…  
…Born as the seventh month dies…  
…The Dark lord will mark him as his equal…  
…But he will have power the lords know not…  
…as the lords can only die at the hands of those under Death's wing…_

Harry gasped at what he had just seen. This also means that Dumbledore had showed him a fake prophecy. Before he could ask Thanatos what is meant, he saw another memory. This one of Dumbledore telling Harry's parents to leave Potter manor, then another of Albus telling Lily and James to use Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail instead of one of them, then one that showed Dumbledore sealing the Potters will and signing a betrothal contract between Ginny and Harry.

As the memories went by Harry saw plenty of things that he did not want to see; Dumble-dork putting blocks on Harry to prevent him from reaching his full potential before dumping him on the Dursley's doorstep, one of Albus stealing from the Potter vaults and giving the money to Molly to give to Ron and Ginny to make them become friends with Harry and to make sure that Harry had no other friends, another of Dumb-as-a-door giving money to Heromine for the same reason, then he saw something that shocked him to the bone. He saw memories of Dumble-fuck planning everything that happened to Harry at Hogwarts and at the Dursley's including him paying the Dursley's to abuse Harry using money from Harry's own vault. Another showing Dumbledore through Hagrid slowly turning Harry into a loyal Griffindor that hated anything Slytherin. While all this happened Harry became aware that Thanatos was muttering "_removes caudices_" over again until Harry stopped seeing the memories. When he finished Harry felt huge waves of magic roll off him.

Once Harry felt the magic stop Thanatos spoke "Wow you are even hotter than I thought. I guess I owe Hecate 10 drachmas." Harry blushed at the compliment but he sobered up when he remembered what just happened "The prophecy that Dumbledore showed me…it was fake?!"Thanatos replied "yup"

"I have no actual friends." "Yup" "I never had the freedom that I thought I had" "Yup" "My entire life until this point was set-up by that monster that I thought of as a fatherly figure" "Yup"

Harry let that sink in for a moment then he spoke again "the prophecy said that the dark lord Voldemort and who I now realize as the light lord Dumbledore can only die at the hands of those under your wing. What did it mean?"

"You will find out soon," Thanatos replied " but first answer me this, Do you want to go back to the life you just left?"

"No"

_**To be continued**_

**Thx for reading I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for the big delay but things are happening irl and I can't do anything about it.**

**I am still needing some pairings for the future and the current tally from both u and my irl friends are**

**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy 3**

**Harry potter/Daphne Greengrass 2**

**Harry Potter/Susan Bones 1**

**Harry Potter/?Sirius Black? 1**

**Harry Potter/Thanatos 1(me)**

**I dont think il do the sirius one**

**So you want to put in your ship just send a review and add your pairing to it or just pm me**

***Somebody from Percy Jackson**

**The spells:**

**Reveal: revelare**

**See what is forbidden: videantur quae est vetiti**

**Remove the blocks: removes caudices**

**Thx for reading**

**Unown1224 out**

**p.s for those of you who are asking I am indeed male, but that is the only thing I'm going to say about me irl...Creeps jk**


	5. Author's notes 2

**Hello Unown here**

**I just need to inform you that because of my lack of internet and my moving of house, I won't be able to post the next chapter until the 29-1**

**I will also try to make the chapters longer**

**Also for those of you who are asking about the Weasels, Molly was using the money from Albus to make and give Harry love potions so that he would fall in love with Ginny, Ron was given the money to be friends with Harry, Ginny was given money to seduce Harry which she was fine with as she was obsessed with him and Heromine was being paid to make jealousy potions and give them to Harry whenever ginny had a boyfriend and to be Harry's friend so that she can dumb him down.**

**All the other Weasleys did not know about the plan between Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Ron and Heromine. So they are free to do as they please.**

**Also the tally will end the next time I post a chapter so around the 29 of November and 1 of December and here is the current tally:**

**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy 10**

**Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass 12**

**Harry Potter/ Susan Bones 5**

**Harry Potter/ Thanatos 11**

**Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood 2**

**I will continue updating this chapter on tuesdays wednesdays and fridays until the 29-1**

**Also for those of you who are wondering about the percy Jackson references. The only things I am using are Thanatos and Hecate and that's basically it so IT IS NOT A CROSSOVER.**

**and for those who are asking *cough*guest*cough* The brackets from chapter 2 is the speach from Death (or Thanatos wichever you prefer)**

**I think that is all I need to tell yall**

**Unown out**


	6. Chap 4: The Master of Death revealed

**I will say it again I DO NOT OWN _HARRY POTTER_ AND THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER sorry for the delay and for those who are asking, the badmouthing of Dumbledore is to, one make it seem like he is the villain and, two make the impression of him drop to the likes of scum like Pettigrew. Also this is an AU of Harry being the master of death and Dumbledore being the bad guy along with Voldemort NOT a copy of the story.**

Chapter 4: The Master of Death revealed

Previously:

Harry let that sink in for a moment then he spoke again "the prophecy said that the dark lord Voldemort and who I now realize as the light lord Dumbledore can only die at the hands of those under your wing. What did it mean?"

"You will find out soon," Thanatos replied "but first answer me this, do you want to go back to the life you just left?"

"No"

Now: 3rd POV

"Now that's sorted out. You are at a crossroad." As Thanatos said the last bit, two arches appeared on either side of him. Through the one on his left Harry saw a meadow with a small village and was made out of what looked like wood the other on his right was blank and looked like it was made out of _bones_.

"You can choose to go on in the afterlife," he gestured to the one on his left "or to be reborn to correct the things that Dumble-dork has done to you." He gestured to the empty doorway on his right.

"Why is it empty?" Harry asked with curiosity. Thanatos answered in a bored tone like he was asked this a thousand times before "It's because that future has not been decided yet. But you can change that if you choose to follow that path." This caught Harry's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It means that you can change what happens in a new life with new abilities." Thanatos said casually "Now tell me what you choose, the afterlife where you can be with your parents or a new life that you can undo everything that Dumbledore has done and have a long happy life."

This hit Harry like a punch to the gut, he was breathless as he thought about the choice he had to make._ I could be with my mom and dad, happy together, I could get to know them better heck I could TALK to them_ He thought _but would they be angry that both them and I fell for the web that Dumbledore weaved and that I accepted it without doing anything about it_

"I will follow the path that lets me ruin all the plans that Albus Dumbledore made for me!" Harry shouted at Thanatos who gave a slight chuckle as he remembered that somebody made a bet about this.

_In a pub in the afterlife_

"Padfoot you owe me 10 Galleons" said James with a laugh as both he, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Fred were watching what was happening through a television. "Prongs I don't have any galleons on me right now I'll give them to you later, let's just watch what will happen." Sirius said with a gruff tone as he really thought that Harry would choose his parents. "Don't worry Siri I got your back." Fred said as he slammed 10 gold coins in front of James. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Remus said as James threw the fake coins in the bin "James can sniff out Leprechaun gold faster than a Niffler."

"Thanks anyway Fred," Sirius said whilst patting him on the back "I knew that I put you and George on my will for a reason." This wiped the smile off Fred's face, "Wait you had a will?!" he said in confusion. "Yea I had a will, Dumbledore was there to witness its making" Sirius said in confusion. He was going to continue but Lily started whispering her husband "Honey did you forget to do the-" Lily started before being cut off by James "-Thing. Yes I did."

James turned around to look at Sirius, Remus and Fred "I'm about to use a spell that Death, you know the guy that brought you all here, taught me the last time we spoke, it will explain everything Dumbledore has done." James said as he took out his wand and pointed it at the three of them he then muttered "_videantur quae est vetiti"_

The same images that went through Harry's head when he had the spell used on him went through the four of them but it was different, they also saw what happened to him every time Harry was at the Dursley's home, but they also saw a few things that they wanted to wipe from their memory including Dumbledore planning Harry's and Sirius's and Remus's deaths, Him sealing Sirius and Remus's wills, Molly making love potions then giving them to Harry saying that they were 'Nutrition potions' and another of Ron and Hermione continuing giving Harry the potions while they were on the trip for the Horcruxes.

Once they finished they all started shouting about how Harry suffered until James muttered under his breath "_Quiescat_" and they all stopped at once "James how can you act so calm?" Sirius asked with caution in his voice. "I didn't when Death first showed us," James said smoothly "I almost destroyed the house as my magic was flaring and Lily actually asked Death to take her to Dumble-fuck so that she can 'deal' with him. But enough about that, let's just watch what is going on with Harry."

They all nodded in agreement and turned their eyes back on the TV

**Back with Thanatos and Harry**

"I will follow the path that lets me ruin all the plans that Dumbledore made for me!" Harry shouted at Thanatos who gave a slight chuckle as he remembered that somebody made a bet about this.

Thanatos quickly sobered up as he remembered that he had to explain being a Master of Death to Harry, he let out a small sigh and then cleared his throat and said "If so I need to know what day you want to go back to." Harry thought about it and then gave an evil grin that sent shivers down Thanatos's spine finally he said "I want to go back to the day at the zoo on Dudley's Birthday." Soon the infectious evil grin made its way onto Thanatos's face as he said "oh I remember that day, didn't you release a Boa constrictor?" Harry gave a short chuckle as he replied "I did didn't I, I wonder what happened to it."

"I sent…Somebody…from a nearby school group to direct it to a safer place." Thanatos said secretively **[wink wink nudge nudge ;)]**, he then continued as he brought out a midnight black I-pad and started taking notes "So you want to go back to the day you went to the zoo on Dudley's Birthday, I'll probably meet you when you get back." He said to himself, he looked up and remembered that he had to explain the abilities that Harry would gain if he went back.

"Don't you wonder why I'm doing this Harry?" Thanatos asked cautiously. Harry shook his head "Wow im going to have to explain everything to you don't I." "Yup" Thanatos gazed up at the ceiling and sighed "Di imortals. Why me?"

"Ok as you already know the tale of the three brothers is real and that both you and Voldy are descendants of the Pervalls, you from the third brother and Voldy from the first. But what you don't know is that when the second brother's wife died he drank a lot and unknowingly had a baby with a Prince, as in the last name not the royalty type, and as the Prince line went down it ended at Severus don't know if that is how you spell it Snape thus meaning that you, Voldy and Severus are related by veeeeerrrry far."

Thanatos took another deep breath and continued "Do you remember in the prophecy the last line said _the lords can only die at the hands of those under Deaths wing._ It means that Dumble-dork and Voldy can only die at the hands of the people that I keep a close eye on, and I only keep a close eye on the descendants of the Pervalls. Dumbledore died at the hands of Snape thus meaning that he knew that Severus was a descendant of the Pervalls and yet he planned that _you_ would kill Voldy by dying."

Thanatos put his hand up to his chin making it look like he was thinking and said "Don't you find it strange that once you three died there will be no others from the Pervall line, and yet he still planned that you would fall in love with weaslette." He looked up at Harry and said "I think I have a theory that might be true." He continued "He wanted you to impregnate Miss Weaslette and when you died that child would be the last Potter thus giving the weasels the fortune in both your Potter family vaults and the Black family vaults. Ronald was probably told to tell the baby a bunch of lies about you, like that he and his family kept begging you for money but you didn't give any to them, thus making the baby fall under the manipulative web that Ronald would have weaved, and it would have been given my invisibility cloak and the marauders map. They would have also turned it into a loyal Griffindor, sound familiar? Cuz that is Exactly what Dumble-fuck did to you." A look of horror spread across Harry's face as he heard what Ronald, his best friend, would have done if he had a child with Ginny and died.

Thanatos gazed at Harry for a few seconds then finally spoke "Back to the subject of why I'm doing this," He took a deep breath and continued "It's because you are my master that is to say The Master of Death," Harry let out a gasp as he heard that he was the master of death, Thanatos continued "You are the first of the Pervalls to be in possession of all three deathly hallows. I made the hallows for a reason, those who heard the story thought that I gave them out unwillingly but in actuality, I gave them to the three brothers because I was intrigued that they were the ones that made it across my river. Why you ask? It was because they were descendants of Merlin himself, that and my power was growing too large at that time and…Someone…had ordered me to share my power with another." **[Wink wing nudge nudge ;)]**

He paused for a moment to let the facts sink in. Harry was surprised to find out that he was a descendant of Merlin, then he remembered something "How can I be the master of Death if I never touched the Elder wand and dropped the Resurrection stone in the forest?" He said. Thanatos gave a short sigh as he replied "The wand never belonged to Snape, it belonged to one Draco Malfoy." Harry was about to interrupt but Thanatos continued "but at Malfoy Manor you forcefully took Draco's wand thus sliding the Elder wand's ownership to you and even at that time you unknowingly had the Resurrection stone. Only when you used the stone did the effects of being the Master of Death kick in."

"The abilities of being the master of Death include having the ability to come back to life or going back to fix mistakes that were made but this takes a lot of magical energy so it will only work once, the ability to speak Corpse-Breath*(a form of speech that lets you commune with the dead, Dementors, Grims, Threstrals and the very rare Soul Phoenix), Dementors will never Kiss you as you would be considered royalty to them. The hallows will gain special uses when used by you like the Elder wand will be able to transform into both a staff or a ring, the Resurrection stone will be able to summon ghostly servants and the Invisibility cloak will be able to turn into wings like mine." As Thanatos said the abilities he tapped his I-pad as if checking of a list and at the last part he spread his wings and gestured to them.

"Most of these will be locked until you go to Gringotts and ask for the binds on you to be removed." He finished and put away his I-pad he spoke again "Now that's over I will ask you again Afterlife or Rebirth?"

Harry spoke almost immediately "I want to go back and you will let me, that's an order" he said with a smirk. Thanatos nodded in approval as he said "good now just go through and you will wake up on that day"

And so Harry walked through.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**A/N thx for reading the chapter and I tried to make it longer at your request. The Tally will now end on Monday when I post the new chapter so put in your votes now and I hoped you enjoyed the part with James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Fred and if so tell me and I will do more.**

Current tally

S Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy 12

J Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass 13

R Harry Potter/Susan Bones 8

L Harry Potter/Thanatos 14

F Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood 4

_Spells_

_See what is forbidden: videantur quae est vetiti_

_Cease: Quiescat_

Thx for reading this chapter Unown1224 out

ϾϿ  
̆


	7. Chap 5: Back to the Dursleys

**Sorry for not uploading sooner, you can blame the fact that I had no internet. But anyway authors notes below including the winner of the tally and a little Marauder's Dialogue for the tally,** **and for those who noticed the letters on the beginning of Harry's name was the initials of James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Fred, and the positions mean something that would be in the dialogue of the marauder's below. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. And I repeat I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JK Rowling does AND THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER and Happy New Year**

**{Corpse-breath}  
**_Thought _  
_{Parssseltoungue} _

Chapter 5: Back to the Dursley's

_Previously:_

Most of these will be locked until you go to Gringotts and ask for the binds on you to be removed." He finished and put away his I-pad he spoke again "Now that's over I will ask you again Afterlife or Rebirth?"

Harry spoke almost immediately "I want to go back and you will let me, that's an order" he said with a smirk. Thanatos nodded in approval as he said "good now just go through and you will wake up on that day"

And so Harry walked through.

_Now: _3rd POV

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt knocked on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and looked at his eleven year-old hands then muttered to himself "So it actually worked, I'm eleven years old again."

His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Nearly," said Harry. "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's Birthday."

Harry sniggered. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. "Nothing, nothing…" He replied.

_Oh today is going to be fun_ He thought _I was brought back to stop all the perfect plans that Dumbledore laid out for me with a new set of abilities. But I won't change anything or use my powers until Thanatos arrives._

**Time skip to when they enter the reptile house, cuz I'm too lazy to write the dialogue before that.**

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing python. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and it into a dustbin - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistering brown coils. "Make it move" he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again." Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake didn't move. "This is boring." Dudley moaned. He then shuffled away.

Harry moved close to the tank and whispered in parseltoungue _{hello Boa, my name isss Harry Potter and I am a ssspeaker and a friend of a Basssilisssk. In a few ssseconds my cousin will push me away and I will vanish the glassss then I want you to wrap around him, his friend and my uncle, give them one sssqueeze and then leave thisss depressssing place. Also sssomebody from that ssschool group will take you to a sssafe place apparently.}_ The snake widened its eyes in shock and spoke to him. _{I have never met a ssspeaker before, but if you are going to free me and are a friend of a Basssilisssk then I will gladly do asss you asssk.} _And nodded to him.

As the Boa constrictor nodded its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. "Out the way, you." He said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and laughed; the glass of the boa constrictor's tank had indeed vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering on the floor, and wrapping its huge body around Piers, Dudley and Uncle Vernon. They all screamed in pain as the Boa squeezed them tightly, People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him it said _{Thanksss amigo for letting me out. I hope you get rid of you nasssty relativesss.}_ And it then slithered away. Harry then gave a quick look at the school group of twelve year olds that were running as fast as their legs could carry them and sure enough a kid silently backed away from the group and started limping towards the constrictor. Harry ignored the kid and ran towards his aunt and uncle. When he got through the crowd of screaming tourists, Harry saw the keeper of the reptile house and the zoo director talking in hushed tones.

Uncle Vernon then proceeded to interrupt their conversation by shouting "The glass, where did the Fucking glass go!?" then he started shouting at them both about lawsuits and about how the snake nearly killed him, Dudley and Piers. The zoo director led both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia into his office and tried to calm Petunia down by making a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could not even form proper words. Harry had only asked the snake to squeeze them but he had also seen the snake playfully snap at their heels, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them about how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing that it had tried to squeeze them to death. But worst of all was when Piers calmed down enough to say "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" That silenced the car for the whole drive back to number four, Privet Drive.

When they got back and Piers finally left Uncle Vernon was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "go-cupboard-stay-no meals," before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

Suddenly there was scratching on the door and the sound of a bark but to Harry what he heard was the voice of Thanatos saying "I'm outside let me in." _Thana can you read my thoughts?_ Harry thought, another bark from outside the front door came and Harry heard Thanatos say "of course I can." _Are Grims able to turn off their death aura? _Harry thought then a howl came as response which probably meant that he did turn it off…probably.

"BOY OPEN THAT DOOR AND GIVE THAT MUTT A KICK OR I WILL NOT LETY YOU OUT OF THAT CUPBOARD UNTIL THE END OF THE SUMMER" Uncle Vernon shouted from the living room. _Even if Thana did not turn the death aura off, I don't care about the Dursley's or if they die. _Harry thought with an evil smirk on his face, as he said "As you wish, dear Uncle." Then he opened the door letting in a dog the size of a tiger, which instantly jumped on Harry making him fall on the floor.

"WOOF" the dog barked **{Hi Harry, thanks for letting me in. Should we deal with the walrus, the blob and the horse now?} **Thanatos asked as he licked Harry's face. "Of course we can Thana" Harry replied. "FREAK WHAT IS THAT DISGUSTING MUTT DOING IN MY CLEAN HOUSE?" Petunia shrieked from the door of the kitchen. **{How should we deal with this bitch? Soul sucked from a**-Dementor? Death stared by a Basilisk? Death cursed by a Grim?" Thanatos said as he slowly turned from a Grim to his scruffy human form.

"How about we tell her our titles first?" Harry proposed whilst looking at Aunt Petunia, who was gaping like a fish out of water, as she stared at Thanatos who was nodding with the plan. "W-WHO ARE Y-YOU FREAK" she screamed at Thanatos who only smirked as he quickly turned to his Death form **{I AM THANATOS THE GOD OF DEATH, THE GRIM REAPER AND THE ONE WHO WILL PUNISH YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY MASTER FILTHY SQUIB}** He shouted making his voice sound like it was coming from every direction, including the walls. "AND I AM HARRY POTTER, MASTER OF DEATH, DESCENDANT OF MERLIN AND THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED," Harry claimed, as he said his titles he felt a weight fall on his shoulders and ring finger, when he clenched his fist Harry felt a rod wood in his grasp and as he looked he saw a long staff made out of elder wood with a miniature human skull on the end. "I AM THE DECIDER OF YOU FATE." he continued, and with a wave of magic the invisibility cloak slowly and painfully fused with his back as it turned into wings that were the color of the midnight sky and massive.

He would have collapsed on the floor if Thanatos, who returned to his human look, had not caught him. "And I am gay." Harry finished as he planted a kiss on Thanatos's lips. Then he conveniently fainted from exhaustion and fatigue.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Congratulations to those of you who voted Thanatos, you have won the contest **

**Here is some marauder dialogue:**

In a pub somewhere in the afterlife

A wave of protests went through the private booth as James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley were watching a pro-recorded video (Recorded in the future) the protests ranged from "How Lily. How could you possibly figure it out" (Remus) to "Come on Lily…please…I have no money left" (Sirius) as you could probably tell the marauders excluding Wormtail, Lily and Fred made a bet on who Harry would go for (James went for Daphne Greengrass, Lily wanted it to be Thanatos, Sirius hoped for Draco Malfoy, Remus wished for Susan Bones and Fred thought it was going to be Luna Lovegood) and as you see Lily won and all of the had to pass her 100 galleons each making Lily 400 galleons richer. Well technically she was 300 galleons richer as Sirius could not pay up as he had already lost almost all of his money to James from previous bets.

"How Lily, How could you possibly figure out that Harry would be attracted to guys? Let alone the bag of bones Death." James asked his wife, but all he got as a response was the classic 'Mother knows best' line. But what was actually going through her head was _I can't believe that my son Harry James Potter was gay or into the dark and mysterious type or how I could have guessed that_

**End **

**Here is a sneak peek at the next chapter**

As Harry woke up he found himself on a soft bed unlike the one in his cupboard, which had springs that dug into his back as he slept. When he tried to remember what had led him to this he heard a sigh of relief come from a chair that had been placed there. At this he finally opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings.

He was in an unfamiliar room on a queen sized bed, the room itself was huge with a fireplace on the one side and a mini lounge facing it. The couches were made out of black leather not unlike the ones from the Slytherin common room, funnily enough the walls were an emerald green just like the ones from the Slytherin common room. There were two doors, one at the end of the massive room the other to the right side of the fire place that was on the left side of the room, the other at the very end of the room, opposite the bed that Harry was currently residing.

Suddenly Harry felt someone jump on him and give him a massive hug, Harry not used to the physical contact tried to get away until he realized who was currently hugging him... It was Thanatos. Then he let the hug happen for a few more seconds until Thanatos gave him one last squeeze and sat cross-legged on the foot of the bed.

**Thx for reading. Please leave a review (they really help) and follow the story**

**And since Thanatos is male I am now adding another disclaimer to the list:**

**This story is slash/yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like then don't read the fluffy bits or just don't read**

**There is only fluff and a few kisses**

**And if yall don't mind please check out my new Percy Jackson Fanfiction: The Son of the Sea sinks into the Shadows (TSotSsitS)**

**Anyway thx for reading yall.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
Please review. They really help.  
****(Welcome 2020)  
Hello Woohan Corona virus**

**Bye**

**Ͼ^****  
**** ̆**


End file.
